Learning the Thin Line Between Love and Hate
by Kamai000
Summary: Baby. Ichigo. Karmas. Masaya. Abuse. Kisshu. Decisons. Broken. Empty.


"Mayasa! Stop, please!" Ichigo cried as another burst of pain appeared on her body.

"You cheated on me! You dirty back stabber! You cheated!" Mayasa roared, kneeing her in the stomach.

"It's yours! It's yours!" Ichigo sobbed. "Argh! Just Leave me be you dirty excuse for a woman!" He screeched, then he thundered out the door, slamming it behind him. Ichigo sighed, and blinked away the tears.

She glanced at the clock. Ten- thirty P.m. He'll be back in about six hours. Better use those six hours

while I still have them. I whipped out my phone and text-ed, "Central park. Eleven, need to blow some

serious steam," To Mint, lettuce, Pudding, Keichiro, Ryou and Zakoru.

"Mew mew metamorpho-sis!"

…...

Zakoru, Ryou, Lettuce, Keichiro, pudding, and mint Were already at the park when Ichigo arrived. They were scattered everywhere. Zakoru was perched atop the fountain, Pudding was balancing balls on top of sticks, Mint was drinking something she discovered lately; hot chocolate, Ryou was standing by the fountain, and Keichiro was standing next to him. Lettuce was on the other side.

"I know, it's late. But I need to blow off some steam, and you guys are the best." She apologized. "No problem." Zakoru sighed while everyone else muttered sounds of reassurance.

"We going on one on one or criminal?" Keichiro asked, rubbing his hands. Something wasn't right with Ichigo... she seemed weaker and weaker every day.

"Criminal.. I wanna stop a break in." She replied. "Okay... give me a couple-" He started, but a window crashed nearby, signaling a break in.

"Let's go!" Lettuce said with unusual excitement. Keichiro ringed his hands again. What was happening to his team? Ichigo is weak, Lettuce is outgoing, Mint is helpful, Zakoru is talkative, Pudding was clam, Ryou was nice. Did he go to an alternate dimension in a fail of a recent invention?

Ichigo started first, running down the street with an unusual half limp.'What is going on? I need to talk to her tomorrow..' Keichiro thought again. A sound of something...something...human sounded through the streets. He increased his speed a notch, rounding a corner to see Ichigo, her fist in a mans chest, the man gasping, frozen, in pain. The man was bent slightly, proving the shot was hard and fast. " MEW ICHIGO! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?" Ryou screamed when the men fell to the ground, unconscious, on the brink of death. She hit him in the heart.

Ichigo looked around and looked at her hands. She shook. Her pupils got smaller and smaller. Finally she just ran. She didn't stop. She didn't slow. She just ran.

Suddenly pudding just burst into tears. So much pandemonium happened at once, no on noticed the solemn purple haired alien appear, shouting, "Damn it Kisshu! Here five minutes and your already out the door in your human- What in the blue king?" All the pandemonium stopped, which included, Keichiro shaking the man yelling at him to wake up. Pudding crying, Ryou screaming at the top of his lungs, lettuce was paralyzed, and mint was trying to help everyone was instead sit on the the ground screaming, "ARRRGGGHHHHH! PAI'S HERE NOW SHUT THE GAMMIT UPPP!"

Then everyone was just looking at Pai. "Where's Mew Ichigo?" he asked after secretly recovering from his WTF incident. Every pointed to the forest in unison and said, "There."

Ichigo's POV

I was running, running, away from the misery. The pain, the memories, the days. Brambles, thorns sharp rocks, cold gnawing away at my bones? No problem. The fact her teenage dream is falling apart?

Problem.

Good god, she's pregnant, a murderer, abused, un-human, and she she can bear all that! She stopped running. She leaned against a tree, and curled into a ball. She wished to die. It would be a lot better than her current state.

A voice called, "Kenko-chan! What are you doing out here?" But she assumed it was her imagination, no-one called her Kenko-chan anymore. It was now 'filthy bitch'. Strong, gentle hands picked her up and she was enveloped in warmth. She feel asleep, whispering, "Kisshu..."

…..

Ichigo's eyes opened blearily. She felt warm. Wait, she felt warm? Wasn't she by the tree in the forest. She shot up and looked around. Everything either cream, brown, or green. She was in Kisshu's new apartment. Shoot! She climbed off the couch, realizing almost half of her body was bandaged. She ripped the bandages off and pulled on her outfit. She fished in her pockets and found her cell phone, she flipped it open and it read, in big pink numbers, 1:55 A.M. "Gammit!" She cried, as Kisshu came out of his room with a green cellphone, "Wait, she's awake Blondie. No I don't know why she was that badly damaged! OK, whatever, one second, Blondie." he put his hand over the phone, "Kenko-chan... I need to talk to you..Wait, where you going?" He cried, seeing her struggling with er shoes and the door. " I need to go he probably home! Oh no, Oh no, Oh no!" And she sprinted out the door. He dropped the phone and yelled, 'Chernenko What's wrong? KENKO-CHAN!" also sprinting, he followed her. Ichigo ran all the way the 706 Tishri lane apartment buildings. She ran all the up to 7D, which is one the top floor and just opened the already opened door. At his point, Kisshu was floating outside the ma living room window. The door slammed and a slurred voice roared, "Where have you been!"

"O-out"

"With the father of that- that- _thing!"_

"Masaya, it's yours! I swear!"

"Oh you, dirty,-" he raised his hand and swung, but he did not feel the bash of his fist, because it stopped inches from her face. There stood Kisshu, face an emotionless stone, his knuckles white. He continued to squeeze, until he heard seven cracks. He stopped and said, "That's for the injuries in her right arm. He squeezed the other hand. Then he heard fourteen cracks. "That's for her left arm." He roughly grabbed her wrist and twisted and pulled. A huge crack and the hand went limp. "Her left leg." By now Masaya was bent over in pain. Kisshu took his right arm and yanked. A huge crack and a dislocated shoulder. "Dragon swords!" Four cuts appeared on that arm. Five appeared on the other. A bruise the size of a lemon appeared on his shin. Finally, a knee in the groins and he was flying into the wall. "That's for her soul, times ten. I can't hurt you the way you hurt her. It's humanly impossible."

"Kisshu!"

"Why you freak of nature? W-why?"

"I am simply karma."

"Karma! What have I done to deserve Karma?"

"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE? EVERYTHIGN BROKEN BRUISED OR DISLOCATED IS ONE MARK OF WHAT YOU PUT ON ICHIGO-CHAN!"

"Kisshu, You and I know she is worth nothing. She denied you, someone who died for her at the hands of his own ruler, who tried to admit everything to her, and you still believe I am not karma coming back at her? Reach into yourself Kisshu, and decide on what you feel is the truth."

Ichigo was horrified. He was right. He was right. After that particular comment she felt useless, broken, just. Lost. At war with herself. She felt... Empty.


End file.
